Way of the Ninja
by SteelKunoichi
Summary: A collection of past memories retold by Hanzo Hasashi, later known by his infamous codename: Scorpion. Join him as he tells you of his time with the Shirai Ryu...
1. Way of the Ninja

**A collection of past memories retold by Hanzo Hasashi, later known by his infamous codename: Scorpion.**

**Chapter 1 : Way of the Ninja**

The room lit only by a single candle, the Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu sat in silence as he meditated, the wind rushing through the window, making the wooden locks rattle under pressure. Brow furrowing, the Ninja did his best to block out the ruckus, but after many attempts, finally gave up. One would think, that as Grandmaster, he could do anything. Though as the wind continued to howl in the distance, only secured the fact that he was like any other, and his ability to concentrate grew thinner within each passing moment. The Grandmaster was infamously known for his short fuse. And he did best to hold his own, though when something so small and irritating, such as the wind making the window locks bang against one another, only made the Grandmaster more intolerant of the things around him.

Upon recently taking _his_ Father's place as Grandmaster, Hattori was still ignorant of much. With the sudden death of the previous clan leader, Hattori found it hard to fill his father's shoes, metaphorically speaking as he did actually wear his Father's shoes, along with his Uniform. Though unlike the standard black Ninja uniform, upon once becoming a full Ninja in the Shirai Ryu clan, the attire would stay the same, only one would be gifted with special golden robes that flowed over the top, kept in place by a black sash, golden thread sewn along the edges, written respectively in ancient Japanese, stating the clan's code of honour, trust, loyalty, and respect.

Hattori spared himself a single moment of grief as he fondled the sash between his fingers, sighing at the memory of his Father. The Shirai Ryu's honour of Grandmaster had been carried throughout the Hasashi family for generations, Fathers passing their knowledge onto their sons, and their sons passing it onto their sons. It was a continuation that had been going on for more than ten centuries. Indeed, the Shirai Ryu were ancient folk. Ancient, though honourable. Hattori gave a moment's thought to his son, Hanzo, as the door slid open, revealing a little boy garbed in the traditional black Ninja attire.

Looking upon his young son, Hattori smiled behind his Ninja cloth as he took the boy into his arms, ruffling his jet black hair, resembling his own. Though little Hanzo could not yet speak, he communicated with his Father well as he pointed to his Father's sash in question, rubbing his tiny thumb over the golden stitching.

"**Kore ga watashitachi no bunka isan no musukodesu,** This is our heritage son" he began "**Aru Ni~Tsu, anata wa danchō to shite watashi no basho o torushi, anata wa watashi no oshie ni okonau koto ni yori, meiyo watashi o, anata jishin no kodomo no naka de sorera o shintō sa serudeshou. Shirai Ryū wa ninja Nihon no saikō no ichizoku ga imamade mita naka de, kore o oboete saizen o tsukushimasu**

One day, you will take my place as Grandmaster, and you will honour me by carrying on my teachings, and instilling them within your own child. The Shirai Ryu are the finest clan of Ninja Japan has ever seen, and you will do best to remember this" his Father reminded, smiling at his son's innocence.

_One day_ he thought _One day, you will understand my words…_

Picking the young boy up into his arms, Hattori made his way out the room and down the halls of the Shirai Ryu temple, although the stronghold was hardly used for the purpose of prayer. Sliding open the door to his private dormitory, Hattori laid the boy down to rest as he pulled up the covers so that they rested on his shoulders, and pulled down his Ninja cloth and fondly kissed his son goodnight. Making his way to his own bed, the Grandmaster stripped off, leaving on only his trousers and tabi socks. Within ten minutes or so of Hattori laying down to rest, his wife accompanied him moments after, and came in for a snuggle. His wife too also Ninja, more respectfully, a Kunoichi, settled down with her husband for the night, resting her head on his chest.

With her Ninjato blade resting beside her on the floor, she cuddled up to her husband, satisfied by the warmth of his body. Sliding her hand down his rock solid abbs, she was stopped as Hattori took a hold of her wrist.

"Not tonight" he said, before pushing her off and shifting to the other side of the bed. Sitting up, his wife pulled her legs up to her chest, and rested her head against them.

"Why do you always do that?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"It is not in a Ninja's custom" he said, keeping his back to her.

"To love? Or to care?"

"Both"

"Then what is it you showed for me when Hanzo was made?" she asked, making him too sit up.

"Duty" he said gruffly, making his wife arise from the bed and go over to the fireplace, disgusted by his answer. Following, he stood behind his wife as she crossed her arms.

"You are a despicable man" she uttered.

"Ayane" he warned, making her head turn.

"What?" she spat.

"It is not the way of the Ninja, you should know this" he said, crossing his arms.

"Why did you take me Hattori-san?" she asked, turning to face him.

"I told you, I needed an heir"

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else"…

"Hattori, you knew I was not born Ninja. Even when we were children, the others could tell, yet you acted oblivious to the scrutinizing of the youngsters, and accepted me, befriended me" she retold "Do you not remember?"

"I do"

"Then why will you not show me?"

"I told you, it is not the way of the Ninja"…..

**Please, reviews are more than appreciated!**


	2. Elder Brother

**Chapter 2 : Elder Brother**

"Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen"

Hanzo watched inventively as his Father recited the infamous nine hand seals of the Ninja, eyes widening in awe as his Father's fingers twisted into shapes that made _his _own fingers ache.

"**Suterusu, kōkatsu-sa, kōkatsu-sa, soshite shi. Kore wa, ninja no michi, watashi no musukodesu, **Stealth, guile, cunning, and death. This, is the way of the Ninja, my son" the Grandmaster began, helping him perform the signs in the correct way.

"**Kuji in no qu ninja-te no chōkō wa, chimei-tekina shinobu bushi no kenryoku kiban o keisei shite imasu,** The nine ninja hand signs of the _Kuji-in_, form the powerbase of the deadly shinobi warrior" his Father said, nodding to his son as one by one, he performed the hand signs, imitating his Father's example perfectly.

As Master and disciple knelt on the hard wooden floors of the dojo, the Grandmaster frowned at his son's failed attempt at a hand signal, and promptly grabbed a hold of his hands, roughly manipulating them so that they sat in the correct position.

"**Fōkasu!,** Focus!" he ordered, before smacking him upside the head **"Atode, anata no kyōdai ni watashi no me no mae ni, korera no tekunikku o jikkō suru kotodesu. Chōnan to shite, soreha, rei o settei suru ni wa, anata no sekinindearu rikai shite irudeshou ka?**, Later you are to perform these techniques in front of me to your brother. As eldest, it is your responsibility to set an example, is that understood?"

"**Hai Otousan,** Yes Father" Hanzo said, obediently nodding to his superior.

While Hanzo was only ten years of age, much was expected of the young Ninja in-training. As elder brother, it was Hanzo's job to set an example to the younger sibling, as his Father so often reminded him. Though Hanzo had to admit, they were not the _picture perfect_ family that was portrayed to the clan.

Hanzo never really knew his Mother that well, as she died giving birth to Ryu, six years ago when he was only four. Their Father never talked about her, much to both the brothers disappointment. Hattori Hasashi was a cold and ruthless man, despite the fire scorching through his veins. Much discipline and dedication was needed in order to become a Ninja, but certain voices conflicting within Hanzo, made him want to question his path and destiny.

_Was he really destined to be Ninja?_

He had asked his Father one time if he could go out and play with the other children, but Hattori would have nothing of it. Hanzo never knew of such fun in which normal children endured. Never once did he feel normal. Of course respect was entitled to one was the son of the Grandmaster, but he was always regarded different, even to Masters, they always treated him and his brother different. Though while he and Ryu were personally trained by the Grandmaster, occasionally, they were brought into other classes, their job, showing other children, the expectations of the clan and it's Grandmaster.

Hanzo was often paired with students much older than he was, some even as older as six of seven years. Only once did he fail in his task. _Once, and once only…._

Whenever he and Ryu had done something their Father disapproved of, Hattori would often take out a bamboo pole and beat them with it. Though as they got older, the boys often played jokes and liked to hide the pole on their Father, secretly laughing to themselves whenever their Father went looking for it. And whenever he found it, the end result was never good.

Mischief and jokes were frowned upon within the Shirai Ryu, though Ryu and Hanzo made attempts to sneak it in whenever possible. As Hanzo got older, and began to explore the world, it was made clear to him that he had indeed missed out on a lot when young. And as a result, had made attempts to make the best of Ryu's childhood.

Now teenagers, Hanzo and his brother sat on their knees on the wooden floors, watching as their Father furiously spun his Kusari-gama, taking out wooden practise dolls situated left and right. Upon once removing his blindfold, he received no applause, as clapping was considered rude, the boys bowed to him instead, and stood as their Father made his way over to them. Within only three years of the completion of his Ninja training, at nineteen, Hanzo was the youngest in the clan to become Ninja. And as receiving the title alone was considered an honour, along with being the youngest in the clan, only added to the glory.

And at thirteen, Ryu was as eager to learn as ever. Though quite the klutz, and despite his failures, Ryu continued to persevere, despite the put downs he often received from the other recruits in the clan. As a youngster, he was often bullied. But whenever Hanzo came marching along, all his brother received was fear and respect.

Ryu often hated living in his brother's shadow, though was never given a choice as he was the younger brother, as he was so often reminded.

One day, he had simply just had enough, and challenged his brother, who will still six years his superior.

"What do you want _little brother_?" Hanzo asked in an annoyed tone, though kept his head down as he sat in the corner of his dormitory, reading a tattered copy of one of his Father's books. Marking the page and putting it to the side, he raised his head to see his brother in a battle stance.

"Was the beating I gave you earlier today too soft little brother?" he asked mockingly, raising an eyebrow as he stood.

"Fight!" Ryu boomed, still in a battle stance.

"You know not of real battle brother, nor have you tasted someone else's blood. You are being a fool, as always" he said, crossing his arms.

"I am no a fool! Fight me! I am sick of living under you!" he boomed.

"You will prove yourself in front of the Grandmaster when he says you are ready, not a moment before" Hanzo said, before sitting down and going back to his book. Infuriated at his brother refusing to listen to him, Ryu stomped over to him and aimed a kick to his head. While still reading, Hanzo reflexively caught his brother's ankle, looking up and glaring at him.

"Leave. Me. Alone" he growled, before finally releasing his brother's ankle, leaving a slight bruise behind. Though young and ignorant, and refusing to listen to his brother's warning, Ryu made another attempt. While still only a teenager, Ryu still had difficulties in controlling his fire power, and was often triggered upon bursts of anger. And unknowingly, incinerating his brother's book to ashes. Jumping up, Hanzo summoned his flame ability and charged his brother like a mad bull.

"You want to fight me?" he roared, stomping over to his brother. Though before both had a chance to react, the door to Hanzo's room, slid open, revealing their Father as he lingered in the doorway, anger and distaste sprawled across his face.

"Hanzo! Ryu!" he boomed "Stand down!" he ordered, making both brothers drop to the ground, both kneeling before their Father. Pacing from left to right, Hattori glared at his sons, disgusted by their display.

"You both know better than to squabble like school girls. I would expect as much from the youngsters, but not from my own!" he roared, still pacing in front of them "I do not know who started it, nor do I care. But I am finishing it!" he continued.

Upon ordering the boys to rise, the Grandmaster whiffed the smell of burning paper, and looked over to the source to see his book in ashes, angering him once more.

"Who did this?" he asked, pointing to the pile of ashes. Upon hearing no answer, he continued "If no one will tell me, I shall have to punish you both. So I will ask again, who-?"

"It was me Father" Hanzo said, taking the place of his brother. Looking, Ryu starred back at him in awe.

"I would have expected better from my eldest" he father frowned "Come" he ordered "After what you have done, I expect you worthy of a beating"

"Yes Father"….


	3. The eel and the cave

**A comical though unserious chapter about Hanzo teaching his brother about the Birds and the Bees. Slightly altered of course!**

**Chapter 3: The eel and the cave**

Hanzo sat rigidly opposite his brother, who was newly into his teenage years, and thus, had started experiencing the bodily hormones such as his brother had. Though it was not Hanzo's personal choice to inform his brother about the goings on of a man and a woman, but he had to admit, Ryu would start asking questions one day. And he would rather tell him now, then tell him when a full grown man, which would be even more awkward still. Because it was not an a Ninja's custom to, well, um, you know….

Ryu had already started, well, um, touching himself, such as the time when Hanzo caught his brother in the bathroom. Promptly making his older brother nearly faint. The youths of today…

If his Father had caught him, Hanzo would have received the beating of his life. Because like priests, though perhaps taught different philosophies other than prayer, the life of a Ninja was rather celibate. But unlike priests, they had not taken any vows, though still, it was considered very inappropriate.

So sitting his brother down like civil people, Hanzo rubbed the back of his neck, lost for words. His brother looking back at him, Hanzo knew he had to say something.

"Brother, what exactly _were _you doing in the bathroom, do you know the correct term?" he asked, hoping he would not have to explain that too.

"Yes, I was jacking-off" Ryu answered, making his older brother shake his head in response.

"No Ryu, it is not called _jacking-off_. Quite frankly, a long story short, it is called _masturbation_. And as frank as it may be, is quite illegal within the boundaries of the clan, and should _not_ be performed under any circumstances. I do not know if you want a woman for yourself one day, as that is your choice. But when and if you decide to take one, should you only feel what you felt when you were, _masturbating_" he finished, running a hand through his long black hair, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. _I am not cut out for this_ he thought.

"But what do I do with her?" Ryu asked.

"Ah yes, now that is a different matter entirely. When and if you take a woman, you should only use her or the purpose of conceiving a child. And as far as I know, nothing else happens" Hanzo said, only repeating what he had been told by _his_ Father.

"But do you love her?"

"I do not know, that is your choice whether or not you wish to show affection for her"

"Oh" he said, his brow furrowing "How would one make a child?" he continued, making his older brother sigh in submission.

"Brother, as a man myself, and you will find as you become a man. That every now and then, you will feel the urge to visit a woman's _cave_" said Hanzo, making his brother cock his head in confusion.

"And what's the _male part_ called?" he asked.

"It is mostly referred to as an _eel_" he answered, making his brother nod in response.

"So it is _only _okay if I visit a woman's cave if I want to create a child, but not okay otherwise?" he asked, making his brother smile and nod.

"That is right" he confirmed.

"So what about you and _Sakura?_ Do you visit _her_ cave?" Ryu asked, making Hanzo laugh to himself.

"Brother, that is different. When she and I are arranged to be married, only then will I visit her cave"

"But do you love her?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you love her?" he repeated, making his brother blush upon his boldness.

"I am not sure I should be discussing that with my younger sibling" he answered, folding his arms.

"You don't, do you?" Ryu asked, looking up at Hanzo with sad eyes.

"What is arranged between her Father and our own does not concern you. And even if I do, it is not the way of the Ninja. I am only to take her in order to conceive an heir. Love has nothing to do with it" he answered.

"Will I be able to choose who I love?"

"I do not know. When you come of age, perhaps you can ask father" he offered "Be thankful you do not get to be _'older brother'_, much is expected when as such"

"Like getting a pillow wacked in your face?" Ryu suggested, playfully pounding his brother's pillow into his face.

"Oh is that so?" he asked, returning the blow as Ryu too got a smack in the face. And soon enough, the blows were sent back and forth, and it became a battle of the strengths as to see which brother could win the _infamous pillow duel_. Rarely were the brothers allowed to be playful with one another. Though it never lasted for long, Ryu was happy that his brother could be both serious, and fun.

**So tell me, did you like it?**


	4. A Geisha and a Ninja

**Hope you all like the last chapter. Though take notice of this one and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 4: A Geisha and a Ninja**

On the rare occasion in which Hanzo manage to escape from the clutches of the Shirai Ryu clan, and even more so, his Father, he often liked to walk among the people, to study them, to learn their ways, to be like them. Upon once learning of the world in which he lived in, his life in the Shirai Ryu seemed rather primitive, compared to the city bustle of a normal town, unlike the sister village living at the bottom of the mountain, stuck about one hundred years in the past.

Though adventurous, Hanzo knew best not to wonder far from the temple, and made his way down the mountain, occasionally marking his trail so that he didn't lose his way. He remembered walking for hours on end, until he heard from what sounded like the bustle of a small city. Making his way through the thick bamboo forest, he pushed past the reeds until they opened up to a clearing, the bright lights of the city lanterns blinding his view for a spare moment.

Upon taking in his surroundings, Hanzo noted the various teahouses stationed left and right, both adorning women at their entrances, trying to lour in customers, bragging that their Teahouse was better than the next. It was obvious that Hanzo had stumbled onto a remote _Hanamachi_, a district reserved for Courtesans and Geisha. Mostly Geisha.

Smiling and eager to explore, Hanzo wore not his traditional Ninja garb. In order to blend in, he adorned a white T-shirt cut off at the sleeves, blue jeans, black leather jacket, and steel capped boots_(Just in case)_.

Walking into the open street, Hanzo did his best to blend in with the other people, as he casually strolled down the street, occasionally getting wooed by the courtesans outside, playfully teasing for him to join them, but of course he politely declined.

Though the women of a _particular_ Teahouse peeked his interest as he entered through the small doorway. Walking in, he noted the various customers adorning almost every table, laughing and having fun as they gulped down their beverages. From looking upon this small scene before him, Hanzo inwardly sighed. Noting how different his lifestyle was to theirs. For starters, alcohol was forbidden, secondly, when eating, there was absolute silence, and if someone made a noise, whether if they burped or something so small as dropping their chopstick, grave consequences would become of those foolish enough to make a noise.

Upon seeing the numerous beverages up for perches, Hanzo tried his luck as he ordered some Sake, a Japanese alcoholic beverage. He had never tried Sake before, and liked the idea of the alcohol burning the back of his throat. Though upon taking a sip from the cup, it surprised him as it tasted somewhat sweat, much unlike the western beverages. Finishing and going up to the waitress, he ordered another as he walked away with a cup in his hand.

Though foolishly turning before looking, he spilled the Sake all over a female customer, worse, a Geisha. With the alcohol spilling over her priceless silk kimono, the woman staggered back in shock, sure to fall.

Upon taking their hand in order to help her steady, Hanzo looked up and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, though it would have been fitting to say that she looked more like a flower than w woman. Adorning a beautiful golden silk kimono with black stitching, the woman had her face painted a pale white, with bright red painted lips, and her beautiful black hair pinned up into a knot, with strands of hair flowing out the back.

Though her beauty was evenly matched with her feistiness as she slapped him across the face, leaving behind a red mark. Though a slap in the face rather tickled, compared to some of the other things he use to get hit in the face with.

And upon her eyes meeting his, she shyly looked away and gave him a polite bow in apology.

"Sir, you must forgive my rudeness, I thought you were someone else and…."

"No apology needed" he said, smiling at her. Normally, when it came to women, Hanzo was rather gruff and tended to avoid them best as possible, and after receiving a slap in the face, normally, he would have slapped the bitch back. Though when confronted with such a beauty, he considered it taboo to lay a hand on such a delicate rose. Smiling back, the woman gave a polite bow and introduced herself.

"Sudo Miyako, though drenched with Sake, it is a pleasure to be acquainted" she said, her voice soft, though warm and sweet like honey.

"Hasashi Hanzo, and the pleasure is my own" he greeted, returning the bow. Upon rising, he looked into her warm brown eyes, their doors warm and inviting.

"Would you care to join me on a walk Hasashi-san?" she asked, showing the way with her hand. Upon politely accepting, the two started their walk up and down the bustle of the streets, with Hanzo nimbly manoeuvring Miyako in and out of the city crowd. On their journey, Miyako pointed out various landmarks and points of interest throughout the city. Hanzo nodded and tried to listen, although to admit the truth, was more concentrated on his crotch, which had just set itself a light.

Unfortunately having to come to a halt, they stopped outside an Okiya, undoubtedly belonging to her.

"This is where I make my leave Hasashi-san" she smiled, before bowing and turning to enter. Stopping her at the last minute, she turned around, eyes bright with hope.

"Is there the possibility of meeting up with you again?" he asked, hoping that she would not decline.

"Of course Hasashi-san!" she smiled, in turn making him smile too "Perhaps you could meet me at the _Tatsuyoshi?_ I often entertain there with my _Onee-san_"

"Of course" he said, delivering a bow of the head, before turning to leave. This time, Miyako stopping _him_ at the last minute.

"Hasashi-san, will you know where to find me?" she asked, making him turn and smile.

"I will always know where to find you" he said, winking at her, before swiftly turning to leave.


	5. Ryu the Dragon

**A training session between Hanzo and his younger brother.**

**Chapter 5: Ryu the Dragon**

Hattori stood in front of his students, his sons, watching them with cold eyes. He looked over to Hanzo, his eldest. Studying his form, he adorned the garbs of the traditional Shirai Ryu Ninja, just as his Father did. Head bowed low in respect, he knelt before his Father, awaiting further commands as his long black hair cascaded past his shoulders, just as his brother's did. Looking to his younger son, Ryu, although he adorned the robes of a junior student, that of a standard black Ninja outfit, he longed to be like his brother, for which Hattori dully noted as he ordered the two to rise. Folding his arms, Hattori nodded to the boys as they first bowed to their instructor, and then to each other, before finally getting into their stances, preparing for a sparring match.

"Begin" Hattori announced, as the two boys began the match.

Watching his little brother with a close eye, Hanzo waited for him to make the first move, as he always did. Dodging a swift palm to the throat, Hanzo stepped out of the way of a kick to the gut and reversed it with his own, causing blood to rise up in his opponent's mouth. Swallowing the filth, Ryu kept on fighting and came at his brother once more.

A kick to the thigh, and a kick to the head proved useless against his opponent as Hanzo easily stepped out of the way, much to Ryu's annoyance. Ryu hated the fact that his brother was always considered his superior, whether it be in a sparring match, or otherwise. Somehow Ryu just didn't have the ability his brother had when it came to learning new things. Normally, Hanzo would pick it up within a matter of moments, but when it came to Ryu, he struggled immensely.

Though, despite in all his perfectness, Hanzo could never defeat him with the Kusari-Gamma, Ryu's greatest strength, as he was the best in his clan at wielding one. Though perhaps still young, it was just something that Ryu picked up on when training, which thrilled him greatly. For once, he was better than his brother.

And indeed while still young, it angered Ryu that he had not yet learnt how to summon his flame power, which was always a great source of taunt, not only from the clans people, but even more so, Hanzo.

"Come on little brother, surely you can do better than this!" Hanzo taunted, as he dodged a spinning kick to the head, and a roundhouse to the gut. Dodging a sweep to the leg, Hanzo caught his brother's fist and swiftly brought him down to the ground, putting him in an arm-bar. As Ryu struggled within his brother's grasp, a sickening crack was head as Ryu's arm was dismantled from his shoulder, and hung in an awkward position under is black Ninja uniform. Rising, Hanzo tucked his hands under Ryu's armpits and brought him to his feet.

Glaring, Hattori marched over to his young son and took a hold of his arm, before roughly yanking it back into place, sprouting a grunt of pain from his son. Glaring, he violently back handed his boy across the face, sending him to the ground in a heap.

"You are weak" Hattori growled, standing over his boy and folding his arms.

"I am not" Ryu said in a muffled voice, pushing back the tears welling up in his eyes.

"What did you say?" Hattori returned. Although had perfectly heard what his boy had said, he dared him to repeat it.

"I am not weak" Ryu said, in a more projected tone this time, standing up to his Father as he arose.

"You wish to challenge me boy?" Hattori dared as he saw the look in Ryu's eyes.

"But Father…"

"Silence Hanzo!" he said, putting his hand up "Do you wish to challenge me?" Hattori repeated to his younger son, this time, with a bit more steel in his voice.

Complying and coming at him with no warning, Ryu ran at his Father with full force. With little to no effort at all, Hattori gracefully leapt out of the way of a roundhouse to the temple, and a sidekick to the head. Blocking a kick to the thigh, and another to the stomach, Hattori simply stood there and inwardly laughed at his son's attempts at attack.

"You are worthless" Hattori said as Ryu was tripped from behind, and once again was sent to the ground "If you know what is good for you boy, you will stay down" he continued, eyes narrowing as Ryu persisted and got to his feet.

"I am not worthless!" Ryu boomed as he came at his Father once more, but stopped himself, as he all of a sudden sunk to the ground, his hands shooting up to his head as a terrible pain started to throb in his cranium, feeling as though someone was bashing him with a large sledge hammer. As he let out a grunt of pain, all Hattori and Hanzo could do was stand back and watch with horrified eyes. It was as if Ryu was undergoing an exorcism.

His eyes rolling into the back of his head, a numbing sensation was sent throughout his body, as pins and needles stared to attack his hands. And as if a switch had gone off in Ryu's bring, fire miraculously started to spawn from his hands. His back arcing up, the flame shot from his hands and in the direction of his Father. Acting fast, in just enough time did he manage to capture the flame within his own hands, and tame it to the point where it finally extinguished.

Looking up and turning his attention back to Ryu, he watched as Hanzo rushed to his brother's side, and felt his pulse, which was still pacing at a normal rate. Looking over Ryu's unconscious body, Hanzo looked up to his Father, who just kept a masked face. Although was inwardly applauding his son at his strength and determination.

"He has finally done it" Hanzo announced "Well done brother! Much like a Dragon he is Father" Hanzo said, smiling at him.

"Indeed"….

**Like it? Enough to drop a comment? Tell me what you think!**


	6. Just hold me

**Something sweet and innocent for those people who like cheesy love scenes. **

**Chapter 6: Just hold me**

The candle light flickered in the darkness of an empty room, accompanied only by a woman as she took a seat in front of her make-up stand, unclipping her long black hair as it fell and cascaded along her back, falling in a heap where she sat, as the hair obviously travelled a lot further. Starring at her white painted face, she took a damp cloth and began to smudge the make-up, smearing until it started to remove under the soft touch of the cloth. For a moment, she just sat there, looking at the small patch of skin. _She paints her face to hide her face. _She thought _Her eyes are deep water. It is not for Geisha to want. Nor is it for geisha to feel. Geisha is an artist of the floating world. She dances, she sings. She entertains you, whatever you want. The rest is shadows, the rest is secret._

But that was not true.

It is inhuman to feel nothing, and to will herself not to feel, to feel anything at all, Miyako just couldn't do it. Indeed, she had tried to put those principles in place. But he just kept coming back. He was persistent, if anything else, but that was what she so admired about Hanzo Hasashi. Despite his chivalry, his good looks, his manners, which surprised Miyako greatly, even when she slapped him in the face, he only smiled back at her. And few men would do that…

Miyako spared herself a single moment of thought as she continued to remove her make-up. Taking a comb, Miyako glided it through her hair, until satisfied that it was neat enough. Bundling some in her hand, she brushed it against her cheek, giggled as it tickled her face.

Getting up, she made her way over to the window, to find it open, which surprised her as she had already closed it moments before. Panic striking within her, she rushed over to her lower draw, and wrapped in a silk scarf, she took out a dagger and held it to her chest, before nodding to herself. She had never attacked another human in her life, but if someone was in her room, she was spared with no other option. The candle suddenly blowing out, her heart started to thump in her chest, growing louder and heavier within each passing moment.

As she turned, she was greeted as she bumped into something, seeming like a brick wall as to how hard it was. Swinging the blade violently, it was easily removed from her hands and thrown to the side.

"Please do not kill me" she pleaded, as the seemingly brick wall turned out to be a person as she was grabbed from behind, her arms being pinned to their sides. A slight chuckle was heard as someone whispered in her ear, amused by the spectacle.

"Guess who?" she was asked in a seductive voice, appearing to be a male. Recognition sparking within her as the candle came back on, illuminating the room. And only one person could do that.

"Hanzo?" she asked, as she was removed, allowing herself to turn around. Upon seeing his smiling face, she ran into his arms, embracing him.

"Where have you been?" she asked, continuing to hold onto him, running her fingers through his hair, as he did to her.

"I apologise, I could not get here any sooner" he answered, pulling away.

"It has been over a year, what has kept you?" she asked.

"He knows, my Father knows" he said, dropping his head slightly.

"About _us_?"

He nodded.

"How?"

"I do not know, all I know is that Hattori Hasashi has eyes and ears _everywhere_. For it to have lasted this long is a miracle" he said.

"_Lasted?_ What do you mean _lasted?_" Miyako asked, sceptical. Hanzo swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I have to leave" he said "I cannot see you anymore"

"W-What?"

"Nearly three years it has been, since I met you. And for what we shared, I will never forget, but I must obey the will of my clan"

"Hanzo you cannot do this to me! You cannot just leave me for a year, and come back and end it all, after all we have been through, how could you?" she said, almost breaking down into tears "If you knew it was forbidden from the start, why did you continue woo me? Were you just thinking with your crotch? Like a little boy who just received his first erection?"

"I apologise, this never should have come about" he admitted.

"It is not in a Geisha's custom to be with a man, yet I have gone against the will of my Okiya, and have risked being thrown out onto the streets, all for you to say it is over?"

"Have you not considered the fact that I have risked death just by coming here? If my father had had his way, you would have never heard of me again. You are not the only one who is suffering, do you not think that I am hurting too?" he pointed "I never should have come here" he growled, turning to leave.

One foot out the window, he was stopped at the last minute, Miyako's voice rang in his ears once more.

"Hanzo, please, do not leave" she said, nearly to the point of tears. A stray tear trickling down her face, she hung her head low, her hair falling over her face "Just hold me" she said, this time just above a whisper. Though as the voice in his head, told him to do otherwise, he turned around and embraced his love once last time.

His crotch lighting up, he suppressed his urges and he let her go, and turned around to leave once more. But this time, _he_ stopped _himself_, as he stood there, dead in his tracks. The little voice appearing once more, he ignored it yet again, as he turned around, this time placing his lips on her own, hand cupping her face. Miyako just stood there in shock, not sure of what to make of this, though refused to decline as she returned the kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck. Their first kiss, not quite what he expected as slid his hands around her waist, slowly beginning to untie her Obi. This silk falling in a heap at their feet, Hanzo opened the Kimono, revealing her breasts. Her perfectly shaped, plump, breasts.

Daring himself to touch, he gently caressed her soft areola, soon becoming stiff under his touch. Trying the other one, it did the same as he continued to caress, almost toying with it as he began to kiss her neck, gradually making his was down to her chest, comfortably nuzzling in between them, making her giggle as he kissed the exposed flesh.

Proceeding, Miyako knew not where to begin as she looked upon his Ninja attire, unsure of where it opened and closed. Taking the sash around his waist, she undid it like a belt as it released itself and fell to the ground, opening up his golden robes as they loosely flowed over his black Ninja uniform. Still being kissed on the neck, Miyako softly removed the robes and watched as they fluttered to the ground along with his sash.

His hand sliding down her stomach, he stopped as he looked at her navel, accompanied by a studded jewel piercing. Twirling it around in his middle and forefinger, Miyako just stood there, watching as he continued to play with it, appearing almost amused as it twirled around with his finger. Miyako laughed at him as he looked like a little boy, amused by the slightest of things. And trailing down even further, he stopped once again as he marvelled at her chosen black velvet G-String. Fiddling around with the straps, Miyako took his hands as she helped him slide down his pants, and slip out of his black Tabi boots. Now with just the jacket to go, Miyako opened it up to reveal a well-toned six pack, accompanied by a firm chest as she traced her finger around his nipples, starting to tease and kiss them, occasionally even biting them.

Kissing his chest, she began to make her way down to his lower region, softly touching it with the back of her hand, the bristled hair tickling her as it grew bigger and bigger, making her laugh at the scene as it nearly looked about ready to burst. But she was not done with him yet. Kissing it, she stood and took his hand, leading him over to her bed. As she laid him down and prompted his head on the pillows, she straddled his hips and started kissing his chest once more, teasing Hanzo yet again. Running his fingers through her hair, he brought her face up to his level and began to kiss her fondly, a groan escaping from his lips somewhere.

Sliding down her underwear, he looked at her bare skin as he ruffled the hairs and started to explore. Shifting and mounting _her_ waist, he rubbed her breasts as he kissed her, his tongue making it's way to her own, playing games with it as he rubbed his against her own. Hands sliding down his abbs, she then found his crotch once more, and urged that she placed himself inside her. Complying, Hanzo opened her legs and slid himself inside her, an inferno exploding as he started to rock and forth. Having not done this before, Hanzo felt rather the fool as he fumbled around, surely looking like one.

Gradually picking up the pace, they went faster, and faster, and faster. Letting out numerous groans of pleasure, Hanzo took that he was doing it right, as Miyako's cheeks flushed a hot pink, though you could hardly tell with her Japanese skin. Sweat dripping down his forehead, his crotch exploded yet again as the pins and needles came back, seemingly numbing everything he did. As her back arced up, Hanzo gripped her body and pulled her even closed, determined not to let her go. As they moved up and down, a warm liquid started rolling down his legs, and it took a while to realise that it belonged to him.

The moment finally being released, Miyako kissed him on the lips, before he rolled off next to her, both lying there with the biggest grins on their faces and panting like idiots. Holing her hand, Hanzo gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"I love you"…..

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

With the morning light streaming in through the window, the sun caressed Miyako's eyes, urging for her to open them. And as she did so, she felt for the man next her, but felt only an empty space. Startled and now fully awake, Miyako looked as her eyes were confirmed, _there was an empty space…_

A tear racing down her cheek, Miyako knew that she would never see him again, though was glad for the time they shared, even more so last night. Which was what made it even more hard to more on.

The bed sheets still smelt from last night as she held the blanket to her nose, inhaling his scent for the last time. Wrapping it around her, Miyako started to cry. She wanted more than ever to feel his protective embrace, to feel his arms wrap around her body, to stroke her on the side of the face, to be able to hear that everything was okay. Which it wasn't….

Sadness and grief filled Miyako's heart as she felt an invisible blade plunge into her chest, although it may as well have been a real one. Her heart bleeding from the inside, she started to shake uncontrollably, the tears racing down her cheeks.

_Please…. Come back…._

She mentally screamed, but her pleas were not answered, despite how far she willed them to be heard. Gripping the pillow next to her, she held it to herself in comfort, hoping that the pain would subside. Which it didn't.

Shifting to her left, Miyako felt a stab within her stomach. Within her womb…

**I hope it was not too graphic for your likings. Although my inspiration came from Poe's Daughter. A wonderful author she is. Check out her new MK story, it is worth a read!**


	7. Second thoughts

**A moment with Hanzo and his brother. Set two weeks after the events of the previous chapter….**

**Chapter 7: Second thoughts**

Hanzo sat in the dimness of the early morning glow. Barley even half the clan was up at this hour, and the reason so for meditating at two in the morning was beyond even Hanzo himself. For having the willingness to sit outside and have the bitter cold of the snow greet his chest was something he did not relish. Although protected by the Shirai Ryu garb, the clothing proved little use against the cold. But for some reason, he continued to sit in the middle of the stoned path leading out to the front gate. Sitting on a straw mat, he closed his eyes and listened to the wind howling in the distance. The sentries making their rounds, they dared not disturb the son of the Grandmaster, for fear of their own throats being slit. A dangerous glare was sent to one clumsy enough to slip on the ice adorning the stone steps of the temple.

A novice no doubt, foolish enough to disturb one's superior. Hanzo sent the recruit a cold stare, as cold as the ice on the ground. The recruit running away in fear, Hanzo grunted to himself before slipping back into his meditation.

Despite all he had learnt, all he had practiced, he still could not snub out his emotions. Some, yes, but not all. As a Ninja, more importantly, _the son of the Grandmaster_, much was expected when entitled to such a role. Never should he have left the temple, never should he have disobeyed his clan, his Father. Thankfully, the disgrace was kept within the family. But it made much less of a difference to Hanzo, he still felt the same either way.

He hated so for being damned to this life…

Hanzo longed to be free from the clutches of the Shirai Ryu. If he could, he would leave all of this behind. Start a new life. A family. A wife. Perhaps even children. When Ryu was an infant, Hanzo made the attempt to raise his brother on his own. Though indeed his Father was there for the most part, but when Ryu came of age, he began training, and their Father was no more. He was their Grandmaster, not their Father. Although they referred to him as such, he wasn't what one would call, _loving and caring_.

Hanzo promised himself that he would be a better Father to his children. They would be his _children_, not his _students_. He had already made up his mind who he would spend the rest of his life with, though of course it was out of the question. He could never love, he could never feel. It was not in a Ninja's custom….

Though as said before, the disgrace was only kept within the family, but of course his _betrothed _had somehow found out. And to hear that he had already claimed another woman, he had therefore dishonoured her family. So the arrangement was called off. And after hearing of such, made Hanzo's Father furious. Another arrangement would have to be put into place. Though the arrangement was of course not for Hanzo's benefit, but solely for the purpose that in time there would be another Grandmaster to carry on in his place, to lead the clan in Hanzo's absence.

Upon once marrying whoever was put in place, an heir would be conceived, and then once born, the Mother would raise the child until he was old enough to start training. And then the job would fall onto Hanzo to train and provide for the child.

And as said before, much was expected of him….

Opening his eyes, Hanzo looked up as his brother, Ryu, seventeen and now a full Ninja, he watched as he took a seat beside him, undoubtedly planning on giving his brother company.

"**Oniisan,** Older Brother" Ryun greeted, giving a slight bow of the head.

"**Otoutosan, **Little Brother" Hanzo returned, continuing to stare at the mountains, his expression unwavering.

"**Nemurenai?, **Can you not sleep?" Ryu asked, looking at his brother.

"**Akiraka ni, **Evidently"…..

"**Kanojo wa mada anata no yume o komara shite imasu ka?, **Does she still trouble your dreams?"

"**Anata wa dono yō ni shitte imasu ka?, **How do you know?" Hanzo asked, turning to face his brother.

"**Watashi wa anata ga kanojo no yoru ni o yonde kiite imasu, **I hear you calling to her in the night" he said "Must have been some girl"

"She was"….

"Three years was it not?"

"How did you know?" Hanzo asked.

"One would think that as the Grandmaster's eldest, you would have heard my stumbling in the bamboo forest" Ryu said.

"You followed me?" Hanzo asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Of course, I had to keep an eye on you to make sure you did not do anything stupid. That spilling of the Sake, do you do that to all the girls?" Ryu joked, promptly making his older brother blush.

"Yet newly a Ninja and already mocking your superior. From a personal observation, I thought the Masters would have made a better student of you. Perhaps it is yet again that I teach another lesson" Hanzo said, rising to his feet, his brother following "Are you game?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"If you are not yet an _old man_, _perhaps it is time that I_ _teach you a lesson_" Ryu dared, stepping back into his stance.

"We shall have to see"….. Hanzo replied, copying his brother's form. Briefly circling, both men glared at each other, before finally beginning the sparring match. Coming at his brother with a mixed combo, Ryu attacked Hanzo as he gave him a kick to the head, a side step kick to the gut and a roundhouse to the shoulder, to which Hanzo evaded with relative ease. Countering, Hanzo rapidly punched his brother in the face and kneed him in the gut, before sending a spinning kick to the head, knocking him to the ground.

Grunting, Ryu rebound off the stone ground and came at his brother once more. A spinning back kick to the temple, Ryu smiled under his Ninja cloth as Hanzo grunted upon contact, his temple beginning to bleed. A punch to the face and an uppercut to the chin, Ryu inflicted several blows to Hanzo's gut and punch after punch, left his brother slightly wounded, but more so pissed off as Hanzo glared at his opponent.

Upon releasing his Kunai, Ryu did the same with his Kusari-Gama, the chains locking up with one another. Becoming a battle of the strengths, both brothers pulled their weapons in opposite directions, but succeeding not as they remained where they were. Yanking the chain, Hanzo grunted as he pulled the weapon forward, along with his brother, proving the stronger of the two.

"GET OVER HERE!" Hanzo screamed as along with the weapon, his brother followed, sending a kick to the gut upon arrival. Grunting, Ryu deflected another kick and reversed it with his own, kicking Hanzo in the head. Repeatedly punching Ryu in the face, Hanzo flipped back, catching his brother's chin as he rebound off the ground and into his fighting stance.

Falling back, Ryu fell to the ground as Hanzo stood over him in victory.

"You still have much to learn _little brother_" Hanzo said, giving him a hand in rising.

Taking the hand, Ryu smiled as he caught his brother unawares as he pulled him into a painful arm-bar.

"So do you, _older brother_" he smiled, before finally releasing him. Standing opposite each other, they respectively bowed to one another, before finally sitting down once more. Wiping some blood off his nose, Ryu smiled to himself. _He has not lost his touch…._

"You show improvement" Hanzo commented, nodding to his brother.

"I am not a _little boy_ anymore Hanzo" he smiled.

"True enough, though you are still my _little brother_" he winked, smiling under his mask.

"Shall I guess your purpose for being out here on your own?" asked Ryu.

"Contemplation" he bluntly answered, looking away.

"Both of us know that is not true" Ryu said.

"Then why ask if you claim to know the _real_ answer?" cocking his eyebrow.

"You have been thinking about _her_, have you not?"

"You watch me _little brother_, though it would appear you watch me _too_ closely"….

"It was cruel for what Father did to you" Ryu said.

"I deserved just as much, it was forbidden" Hanzo reminded, keeping his head high.

"Do you truly believe as such? If so, then you are not the Hanzo I use to look up to when I was a little boy" Ryu pointed "_The real Hanzo_ would fight against all odds, to stand up for what he believed in. Any honourable man would"

"I have not gone anywhere" he grumbled "I am still live and whole"

"Though you may as well be the _walking dead_. Because it is inhuman to feel nothing"

"Such as what it takes to be Ninja. We feel nothing because emotions prove useless in our line of work. It is unnecessary"….

"He is slowly breaking you, I can tell. All your life you have been living in the shadow of the Grandmaster. Perhaps it is time you start living your own life" Ryu said.

"What do you mean?" Hanzo asked.

"You know _what_ I mean"

"Are you suggesting that I _run away_? Just up and leave? That is ludacris!"

"Not run away. Run away with _her_"

"Ryu you are insane. The Shirai Ryu know these lands, as they have belonged to us for centuries. They would hunt us down like dogs and deliver no mercy upon the _final strike_" Hanzo levelled, glaring at his brother.

"Even so, would you rather live for nothing? Or die for something? If you really love her, the choice is clear" he said.

"Shut up" Hanzo grumbled, standing up and walking away.

"Is that your answer to _everything?_ Just give up and walk away?" Ryu said, following his brother

"I have to"…

"No you don't!" Ryu said, stopping his brother in his tracks "You love her, fight for what you believe in. Do not run away from the woman you love!"

"Why do you care?" he growled, turning around.

"I care, because I know on some level, you _still_. Go after her, such opportunities do not last forever"

"So what? Even if I do, there is no going back"

"Rubbish!"

"Ryu, that's enough"

"No! You once told me to never give up, to fight for what you believed in, even if it meant death! Do you not remember?"

"Even so, what you are suggesting is insane. Should I manage to get away with it, Miyako and I cannot spend the rest of our lives running and hiding"

"It is better than nothing is it not? Better than here?"

"At least I am still alive here" he said.

"Though you may as well be dead. Do you not hate dangling on the end of _his_ string like a poppet? Obeying his every whim? If you do not do it for yourself, then do it for _her_. You two are destined to be together" Ryu said, crossing his arms.

"And what about you?" Hanzo asked, looking to his brother.

"My only shame is that I will not be able to see my nieces and nephews" he smiled "I will be fine here on my own. You go to her Hanzo, she will not wait forever"….

**Likeable? I hope so….**


	8. Eternal flame

**Last chapter! Let us make it a worth while and memorable one. Though I think I might be mean to you and leave it on a cliff hanger. Muhahahaha! **

**Chapter 8: Eternal flame**

Sheltered by a blanket of darkness, the lone Shinobi made a dash for the roof, silently gliding from Okiya to Okiya, trying to find the right one. Trying to find _hers_. With Hanzo's senses incredibly heightened, he sniffed, inhaling the satisfying scent of cherry blossoms, indeed, she was near…  
Making his way over to her, the smell becoming more potent, he jumped, silently landing on the tiled roof, his tabi boots silently gliding along with him as he shifted and started sliding down the roof, stopping himself as he peered into an open window, noticing a beautiful woman humming a song in Japanese, her voice well trained and mellow, with a slight pitch to it. Her black hair cascading down her back and just past her waist, swaying from left to right as she shifted from one end of the room to the other.

Her brown eyes as dark as the night sky, and her tanned skin much like his own, discounting his scars of training and battle. Indeed, this was _her_, this was his beautiful _Miyako_… She indeed had not changed, though it has been two weeks since his dispatcher, he somehow thought her to have changed since their time of separation. Though it proved false as she stood with her back to him, her white silk kimono loosely tied around her body, and when she turned, slightly revealed the centre of her chest.

Smiling, and making sure she wasn't looking, Hanzo silently crept over to her. But before he had a chance to even announce his presence, as quick as lightning, she spun around and placed a dagger to his chest, ready to pierce it should the opportunity arise. Though physically stronger than her, and despite the fact that he was a highly trained assassin, Hanzo found himself at the mercy of this beautiful women, as she held the blade to his heart. And the thought of being overwhelmed by a sexy and magnificent beauty such as Miyako, almost excited him…

Her brow furrowing, Miyako indeed recognised the Shirai Ryu garb, though was unsure of who stood before her. Indeed this person was male, without a doubt judging the masculine mussels adorning his physique. Her eyes scanning the mysterious visitor, Miyako caught a long thin scar going up his left bicep, undoubtedly marked by an extremely sharp blade of some kind. Tracing her middle and index finger over the scar, her hand found it's way to his mask, and with a quick tug, it came off.

Revealing a man to be within his early twenties, he held deep brown eyes, slanting ever so slightly, marking that he was of Asian descent, undoubtedly Japanese. His skin tanned, much like her own, only she did not adorn scars of battle on every possible surface of skin. His long black hair falling past his shoulders as his Ninja hood slid off along with his mask. A clean shaven face, with thick dark eyebrows, with a scar going through his right one. With recognition sparking within her, Miyako realised who this was.

"Hanzo?" she asked, dropping the blade slightly "Is that really you?" she continued, tears sprouting in her eyes, though she did well keeping them at bay. As Hanzo gently lowered the blade, Miyako crumbled into his arms, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed into his chest uncontrollably. Taking her into his arms, he wrapped her tight in an embrace, proceeding to stroke her hair affectionately.

"Miyako, why do you cry?" he asked, looking down upon his love. Removing her head, Miyako's cheeks were flushed a soft pink and tainted with tears. Wiping them away with his thumb, he patiently awaited for an answer.

"I-I have been so lost without you. Every night I wrap myself in an embrace, imagining you holding me in your arms, though when I wake up, you are never there beside me. What happened to you Hanzo?" she asked, continuing to shake as one by one, the tears proceeded to stream down her face.

"Miyako" he began "There are no amount of words to excuse for the way I mistreated you" he said, sighing as he dropped his head in shame "It took me a while to realise how lucky I was to have known such a person as you. And it made me stop and realise, that I should never have left you the way I did" he continued, placing his hand under her chin, and raising it so that their faces were level.

"You are the most precious thing to me in this world, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you at my side" Hanzo said, taking her hands into his own, softly brushing his thumb over her hands.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, his brown eyes full of hope as he starred alluringly into her own, a tear escaping down her face. The corners of her mouth turning upwards, she looked to him, and gave a bow of the head, signalling her decision.

"Yes my love" she whispered, "I will"

Sprouting tears of pure glee and happiness, Miyako embraced him one more time, inhaling the scent of his chest. Looking down upon his prize, he returned to show of affection, and embraced his love. Fondly kissing her upon the cheek, he smiled as he slid down the sleave of her kimono, having all sorts of things in mind for her once undressed. Quickly grabbing his hand, Miyako held it there, her eyes beginning to water up once more.

"We must speak" she announced, as she knelt down on the floor, as so did he.

"Is there something troubling you?" he asked genuinely curious "If I am pushing you in anyway…."

"No, it is not that" she interrupted, keeping her head down.

"Then what is it?"

"I-uh…"

"It is okay" he warmed, rubbing his hand along her thigh "There is no need to be hesitant"

"I know. It is just that, some topics are not easy to address" she informed.

"Miyako can you please look at me?" he asked, complying as she raised her head, a tear trickling down her face.

"I cannot bare to see you cry. Please, tell me what is wrong" he said, wiping away the tear with his thumb.

"Do you remember when we first _made love?_" she asked, a slight smile forming upon Hanzo's lips at the memory.

"Of course I do" he chuckled, kissing her on the forehead, though the show of affection proved little use to calm Miyako's nerves.

"It is exactly two weeks after, and…" he had to stop her right there. If she was going to say what he thought she was going to say….

"Wait, are you suggesting that…."

"Yes" she confirmed "I am pregnant"…

**Oh gosh, exciting enough for you? Perhaps if I am nice enough, I may add a bonus chapter *Wink Wink* **


	9. Captured

**Indeed, the last chapter, though I will promise to make it a worthwhile one at that. Will be forwarding another chapter of special thanks and updates made recently to other FanFictions.**

**Chapter 9: Captured**

**(Bonus Chapter)**

Miyako's hand protectively slid around her swollen stomach**. **And with her other hand clasped firmly in her _husband's_, the pair raced in the snow together up the mountain, determined to escape from the group of Ninja perusing them. The Shirai Ryu had been onto them for over a week, and it appeared now as now ten or so Ninja sprinted after them, that they had indeed been found. Nine months pregnant and just about due, Miyako proved a slow companion compared to Hanzo as she was almost dragged behind him, though both of them had no choice in the matter. It was human nature to survive, and that's what they were going to do. Hanzo would willingly die, so that his wife and unborn child could live, there was no doubt about that.

As the two companions left deep footprints in the snow, they proved easy prey as the Ninja slowly started to catch up with them. Tripping over a rock hidden under a mound of snow, Miyako toppled to the ground with a loud thud. Kneeling down to help her up, Hanzo reached for her hand, but then later reached for his Katana as the Ninja caught up to him. Standing protectively over his wife, Hanzo glared as the Ninja boxed them in. All garbed in white to match the surrounding snow, they all wielded twin blades, ready to strike at any opportunity given.

"Scorpion! You are ordered to return to the Shirai Ryu Temple under the Grandmaster's orders!" one of them said, stepping forward, appearing to be the scout leader "Do not make me use force" he continued, removing his Ninja hood and face cloth. Recognition sparking within him, Hanzo lowered his blade ever so slightly.

"Nobu-san? What are you doing here?" Hanzo asked, his eyes widening in awe.

"I have been ordered to claim you and bring you back to the Grandmaster for a suitable punishment. It pains me to do this, it really does" he frowned, ordering his men to claim his wife, two of them hoisting her from the ground and into a standing position.

"Nobu, do not do this, for Christ sake she is with child!" Hanzo pleaded.

"Hanzo she will not be harmed, nor will her baby. But this must be done!" he continued, advancing forward.

"How did the Ozuno become involved?" Scorpion asked.

"The Grandmaster requested that we step in" he answered "And after hearing it was you they were after, I insisted that I be the one to bring you in"

"To make it more painful?"

"Originally, they were ordered to kill on sight. But it took a lot of coaxing on my behalf that they give you a lesser punishment"

"And who says that I will go willingly?" Scorpion dared, gripping his Katana.

"Hanzo, please do not make me do this" Nobu pleaded "If necessary, the Ninja will use force upon your wife. This far along the pregnancy, the last thing I want to do is to harm the child"

"You wouldn't dare!" Scorpion growled.

"I will if necessary" he continued, waving a hand to his men, as one of them placed a blade to his wife's stomach.

"Hanzo!" Miyako screamed as tears sprouted from her eyes. Though the Ninja who held her captive proved the stronger opponent. It only took one of them to hold her as the blade was placed to her stomach, by the same Ninja. Indeed, while still with a struggling prisoner in grasp, if Hanzo ever decided to lunge for his wife in hopes of freeing her, before he could even reach her, the Ninja would have already gutted his wife.

Hanzo was in a situation that was impossible to get out of. He had known Nobu all his life, and the thought of attacking his brother, metaphorically speaking, sickened him to the core. But even if he did, his wife still would have been gutted. And indeed, Nobu was a fierce opponent, and even if he managed to beat him, he still would have been outnumbered and overpowered by the other Ninja. And again, if he managed to get through that, and lived, what would have become of his wife and unborn child? Could he live through the pain of losing both his loved ones? Most unlikely…

So his only option was to co operate and come along willingly. Inwardly cursing his bad luck, he surrendered his blade and was bound in rope. While his wife was still kept within the hands of the assassin, just in case…

Hours of walking proved difficult for Miyako, as she was heavily with child, and thus struggled with climbing up the mountain. With Nobu personally escorting Scorpion, he kept a hand secured around his left bicep, probably subconsciously worried he would be overpowered by the elder Ninja. With the walls of the Shirai Ryu temple finally coming into view, Hanzo inwardly cursed once more as the sturdy wooded gates were opened. And as they entered the halls of the temple, it proved to be much warmer inside as they made their way to the Grand hall, there to be met up by the clan's Grandmaster.

As Hattori Hasashi stood firm, he folded his arms as the doors were opened. And with the Ninja forwarding in, he scowled as his son was presented before him once more, along with his wife, who appeared to be heavily pregnant. Beside the Grandmaster, stood his younger son, garbed in the traditional robes of the Shirai Ryu, just as his Father did. His son, Ryu, inwardly frowned as he saw his elder brother on his knees, disappointed that he had not escaped.

Along with Ryu, stood many more of the clan's Senior ninja, along with other ally clans, as well as Nobu's wife, who was a high ranking Kunoichi within the Ozuno. Standing next to her, stood the Grandmaster of the Ozuno, Nobu's Father. And as he too folded his arms, he nodded as Nobu knelt before him in respect.

"Father" Nobu addressed, keeping his head bowed low.

"You have done well" his Father said "What will be done with them Hattori-san?" he continued, looking to the other Grandmaster.

"That is of my concern" he bluntly put, continuing to glare at the prisoners before him.

"But what about the woman?" he pointed, making Hattori look upon Miyako and scowl at her behind his mask.

"What about her?" he glared.

"Do you not think the child should be salvaged?"

"Touch her and I will flat out castrate you!" Hanzo boomed, receiving a blow to the back of the head by one of his captors.

"Hanzo, you are not making this easy on yourself" replied Nobu, looking back and frowning at him.

"Let us go!" Miyako screamed, tears streaming down her face. With the Ninja holding her, he roughly yanked a fist full of her hair, signalling that she be silent.

"So _you_ are the one that has caused all of this?" Hattori assumed, casually walking over. He knelt before her and cupped his hand in her chin, to better get a look at her.

"Hanzo was a respectable man before he met you. Nearly ready to take my place as Grandmaster, and for what?" he glared "To throw it all away for some simpering woman!" he boomed, rising and returning to his place overlooking them.

"You have no right to speak to her in that tone!" Hanzo declared, glaring at his former Master.

"And you are in no position to be demanding of such, be silent, or I will force you to be silent!" the Ozuno Grandmaster threatened, meaning every word his said.

"Father please….." Nobu started, but was interrupted as Hanzo's temper slowly began to rise.

"Just you try it old man" Hanzo dared, he too, meaning every word he said.

"Enough! All of you!" Hattori said, his temper finally snapping like a twig "I have no time for this! We were all brought here for a reason" he said, looking to the other two ally Ninja clans, their Grandmasters standing there attentively, along with a few Ninja from their clans.

"If it were not for the Ozuno's intrusion, both your heads would be on a pike, be thankful you both are still breathing" he pointed, looking to the two prisoners.

"What should be done with them?" he asked, looking to the other two clans, as well as the Ozuno Grandmaster.

"It is not my place to say Grandmaster" said the leader of the Shimizu, stepping forward "But your son has both dishonoured his family, and dishonoured his clan! He should be burnt with the very fire that courses through his veins, at the very least!" he said, a few other Ninja nodding in agreement. Bowing, he stepped back.

"And what of you?" Hattori asked, turning around to the other clan "Surely the Tokugawa have something to say"

"We, as a clan, remain vigilant. But from my personal point of view, I will agree with the Shimizu, that your son has both dishonoured his clan and family" he said "But, that does not mean he cannot be forgiven for his crimes. With my own son in line to inherit the rite as Grandmaster, I would certainly be hesitant to put him to the torch. By tradition, it is that the eldest claims the rite as Grandmaster, is it not? By committing him to death, not only would you lose a son, but there would be no Grandmaster to take your place. Though as I said, we remain vigilant" he finished, sending a bow of the head before stepping back.

"Izanagi-san, do you have anything to add before I make my final decision?" Hattori asked, looking to the Grandmaster of the Ozuno.

"If it were not for Nobu's intrusion, we would not be here. But we are. I have known Hanzo since he was old enough to walk, so in some small part, I take ownership of him as my son. And Nobu will agree that they are more than just brothers to one another. While Hanzo's crimes are indeed unforgivable, to drag the punishment down to his child would not be wise. The younger generation should not have to pay for their Father's mistakes. I suggest that the woman lives to give birth to the infant, so that he will grow up to take his Grandfather's place. Again, while Hanzo's crimes are unforgivable, I feel it unfair that the child pay with their life as well"

"Izanagi-san, are you mad?" the Shimizu leader asked, stepping forward.

"I was asked for my opinion, Takeda, and I gave it" Izanagi glared, making the other Ninja stand down.

"Despite our opinions, the final decision rests with you Grandmaster" Izanagi said.

Though before Hattori could come to a conclusion, a woman's scream of shock was announced.

"My water's broken!" Miyako screamed, her hands sliding protectively around her stomach. Scowling, Hattori cursed his bad luck.

"For the sake of the Elder Gods" he muttered….

**In the mood for another chapter? I will give you one if you so desire. Unless of course you wish to leave it here? The final decision rests with my loyal readers.**


End file.
